larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
05. Jadereich Saga
Diese Saga folgt nahtlos den Ereignissen der vorangegangenen 04. Saga und spielt nur wenige Tage nach dem Abschluss dieser. Erstmals werden in dieser Saga neue Wege beschritten, denn die Helden folgen nicht nur einem Handlungsstrang bzw. Ereignis in der Welt, sondern mehreren zugleich. Dies ist ein erster Schritt in die später immer häufiger auftretenden Verästelungen und Verwicklungen, welche sich innerhalb der Handlung ergeben. Inhalt: Zurück aus Midgard folgen die Helden der Einladung zum Kampfturnier weit in den Osten, auf eine ferne Insel, das mysteriöse und legendäre Jade-Imperium. Konfrontiert mit gänzlich anderen Kulturen und Kampfstilen trainieren Vorsar und Hektor hart, doch nur der ältere und erfahrenere Vorsar kann sich im Kampfturnier behaupten. Es kommt zu einem kurzzeitigen Bruch der Gefährten, als Hektor nach einer neuen Kraftquelle sucht und dabei von einem bösen Geist, gefangen in der alten Rüstung eines Shogun, kontrolliert wird. Vorsar zeigt hier, was Ihm sein Schüler und Kamerad bedeutet und definiert damit die weitere Freundschaft der Beiden. Nachdem Er Platz 4 der Goldklasse erreichen und mit dem Fingal eine neue Klinge erbeuten kann, brechen Vorsar und Hektor abermals nach Around the Sun auf, während die Rüstung des Shoguns im Meer versinkt. Dies ist der Auftritt von Aris, dem durchtriebenen Bösewicht, der einen Pakt mit dem alten Shogun schließt. Neue Bedrohungen ziehen damit am Horizont herauf. Vorsar und Hektor erfahren in Around the Sun erstmals das Geheimnis der elementaren Waffen. Während Vorsar den Entschluss fasst, sich die Schwerter alle anzueignen, erhält Hektor vom Eisen- und vom Knochenältesten den Auftrag, sieben spezielle Zutaten für seine ganz eigene Waffe zu sammeln. Nur kurz darauf unterstützt der junge Vampir seinen Meister im Kampf um das Schwert der Erde "Golemklinge", welches Vorsar in einem Wettstreit gewinnen kann. Schließlich erfahren die Vampire, mehr oder weniger zufällig, von den legendären Drachenreitern im Gebirge zwischen dem Feuer- und dem Eisreich und lernen mit Kathleen Harkord eine beeindruckende Frau kennen. Schließlich werden die Beiden auch selbst zu Drachenreitern, als zwei neue Drachen schlüpfen und sich an die Vampire binden. Als Sie zurückkehren in ihre eigene Welt, sind Vorsar und Hektor viel stärker als jemals zuvor, in den Augen des Gemüseältesten bereit für alles, was kommen mag. Handlung: Ankunft im Jadereich Fünf Tage nach Ihrem Aufbruch aus Halloween Town, der Stadt des Schreckens, erreichen Vorsar und seine beiden Begleiter nach einer langen Reise zu Fuß und durch die Lüfte endlich die sagenumwobene Insel von Silberner Phönix. Dort angekommen stellen die drei Helden ziemlich schnell fest, dass die Insel zum großen Kontinent Asien gehört und auch deren Kultur verkörpert. Beeindruckt von der Pracht der asiatischen Kultur melden sich die drei zunächst beim Hauptmann der Wache am Hafen an. Der Hauptmann, ein unfreundlicher Krieger namens Ganjing nimmt die Einladung Vorsars entgegen und führt die drei schließlich durch das hiesige Inseldorf zum Jade-Palast, dem Hauptsitz der Herrscherin. Unterwegs erläutert er den drei Besuchern einige historische Details über die Insel, unter anderem, dass es sich nicht immer um eine Insel gehandelt hat und auch, dass hier spezielle Formen von Magie gewirkt werden, die Vorsar und den anderen vermutlich seltsam vorkommen werden. Im Palast angekommen, machen Vorsar, Hektor und Vincent der Herrscherin persönlich ihre Aufwartung, wobei sich Silberner Phönix nicht als eitle Königin, sondern als allzeit zum Kampf bereite Kriegerin entpuppt, die bereit ist, ihr Volk gegen alle Bedrohungen zu verteidigen. Sie heißt die drei Helden im Jade-Königreich willkommen und erklärt Ihnen, dass sie Vorsar als Herausforderer eingeladen habe, weil Ihr seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten nicht verborgen geblieben wären und dass sie, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Leuten wüsste, dass es Vorsar war, der Messer Jack und den Schwarzen Mann besiegt hat. Vorsar nimmt ihre Belobigungen geehrt entgegen, lässt jedoch die Bemerkung fallen, dass sein Partner Hektor ebenfalls eine Einladung zu diesem Turnier verdient habe, da er Ihm stets eine tatkräftige Hilfe war. Silberner Phönix genügt diese Einschätzung Vorsars sogar tatsächlich und sie lädt auch Hektor ein, der verdutzt annimmt. Dann erläutert Silberner Phönix den beiden Kämpfern den Ablauf des Wettkampfs: Es gibt drei Klassen, Bronze, Silber und Gold, die nacheinander absolviert werden müssen, wobei in den ersten beiden Klassen nur Herausforderer gegeneinander antreten und erst in der dritten Klasse die Champions der Insel herausgefordert werden dürfen, um deren Platz in der Hierarchie einzunehmen. Die Kämpfe können jederzeit ausgetragen werden, wenn die Herausforderer es wünschen. Als Vorsar und Hektor nach dieser Erläuterung sich etwas die Stadt ansehen wollen, gibt Silberner Phönix den beiden einen Rat mit auf den Weg: Sie sollten sich in die Totensümpfe außerhalb der Stadt im Osten der Insel begeben und nach dem alten Meister suchen, der dort als Einsiedler lebt. Er könnte den beiden noch die ein oder andere Trainingseinheit zukommen lassen, denn die würden Vorsar und Hektor, der Einschätzung von Silberner Phönix nach, trotzdem noch bitter nötig haben. Vorsar hält diesen Rat für eine gute Idee und überzeugt Hektor davon, sich mal in den Totensümpfen nach dem alten Mentor umzusehen. Der Einsiedler im Sumpf Nur kurze Zeit nachdem sie Silberner Phönix im Palast ihre Aufwartung gemacht haben, beschließen die beiden Vampire, dem Rat der Herrscherin zu folgen und in den Sümpfen außerhalb der Stadt nach dem alten Einsiedler zu suchen. Vincent will indes in der Stadt bleiben und sich dort etwas umsehen, eventuell sogar mehr über potenzielle Gegner des Turniers herausfinden. Doch die Sümpfe stellen sich als großes Hindernis,selbst für Vampire, heraus. Der Nebel und der allgegenwärtige Gestank des Todes bringen Vorsar und Hektor zusehends von den geebneten Pfaden ab und verwirren ihre Vampirsinne restlos. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden durch die Sümpfe geirrt sind, erreichen die beiden eine seltsame Ruine, die auf den ersten Blick wie die Überreste einer einstmals riesigen Stadt wirken, die von den Sümpfen zurückerobert wurde, nachdem die Menschen sie verlassen hatten. Gerade als Vorsar und Hektor sich die Stadt genauer ansehen wollen, werden sie von einem alten Mann abgepasst, der sie offenbar schon länger bei ihren Bemühungen beobachtet hat. Er stellt sich als der Einsiedler heraus, von dem Silberner Phönix gesprochen hat und der in früheren Jahren oft in der Arena des Jade-Königreichs gekämpft hatte, ja sogar eine Legende gewesen sein soll. Er hält Vorsar und Hektor davon ab, die Stadt zu betreten, da sich dort wie er berichtet, dunkle Dinge aus vergangenen Zeiten verbergen, die besser vergessen bleiben sollten. Stattdessen geleitet er beide durch die Sümpfe zu seiner Hütte, wobei er sie genaustens inspiziert, um herauszufinden, ob sie seiner Unterweisung überhaupt würdig sind. Als sie endlich die Holzhütte erreichen, ist der Einsiedler durchaus zufrieden und bereit, den zwei Vampiren eine zusätzliche Trainingseinheit zu geben. Die erste Runde Zwei Tage und Nächte müssen Vorsar und Hektor unter den skurrilen Trainingsmethoden des Einsiedlers, wie dem Balancieren auf einem Bein mitten in einem See leiden, bevor der Alte endlich befindet, dass sie bereit für die erste Turnierrunde sind. Voller Vorfreude auf gelungene Kämpfe kehren die zwei Vampire zur Arena zurück, wo sie sich den täglichen Teilnehmern, die in der Bronzeklasse antreten wollen, anschließen. Diese Kämpfe, die mehr einem bunten Gewimmel unterschiedlichster Persönlichkeiten, denn wahren Kämpfen gleichen, stellen für den geübten Vorsar keinerlei Herausforderung dar, sodass er sich in kürzester Zeit an den Briganten, Schlägern und ruhmsüchtigen Stadtwachen vorbeigekämpft hat und in die Silberklasse aufsteigt. Hektor jedoch hat trotz all dem Training nicht so viel Erfolg. Er bekommt es während der letzten Runde der Bronzeklasse mit einem Piraten zu tun, der eigentlich gegen einen Vampir mit solchen Kräften wie Hektor keine Chance haben sollte. Doch Hektor, der den Druck in der Arena nicht gewöhnt ist, wird nervös und begeht einen Fehler nach dem anderen, sodass er tatsächlich schmählich gegen den Piraten verliert und ausscheidet. Während sich Vorsar in Begleitung von Vincent noch am selben Abend stolz zu einem Stadtbummel nach diesem Erfolg aufmacht, zieht sich der gedemütigte Hektor in die Sümpfe zurück, um nachzudenken. Lotus-Assasinen und Geisterrüstungen Während seinem Streifzug durch die Stadt wird Vorsar von den Dörflern bejubelt und bekommt endlich die lang ersehnte Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr zufällig stolpert er während seines Stadtbummels schließlich in den Laden von Chang, einem Ingenieur, der von sich behauptet, der größte Erfinder aller Zeiten zu sein. Er stellt Vorsar voller Stolz seine Erfindungen vor, mechanische Kämpfer, die sogar während der Goldklasse des Turniers zum Einsatz kommen. Im Laden trifft Vorsar auch einen anderen Interessenten für die Arbeiten von Chang, der sich als Aris vorstellt. Das Gespräch zwischen Vorsar und Aris dauert jedoch nicht lange, denn der Fremde scheint es offenbar plötzlich äußerst eilig zu haben und verschwindet schnell wieder. Auch Vorsar geht bald danach, doch der restliche Abend verläuft nicht mehr so friedlich, denn die zuvor besiegten Briganten lauern dem Vampir in einer Seitenstraße auf, um sich für die Niederlage zu rächen. Als er sich zur Wehr setzen will, bekommt Vorsar unerwartet Hilfe von einem Fremden, der sich mit ungewöhnlichen Kung-Fu Attacken gegen die Briganten erwehrt und sie in die Flucht schlägt. Obwohl Vorsar diese Hilfe nicht gebraucht hätte, dankt er dem Fremden, der sich als Ming vorstellt, auch " der Zornige" genannt. Dieser sei ein ehemaliger Lotus-Assasine, also ein Attentäter eines früheren Ordens, der jedoch schon lange aufgelöst wurde. Er lädt Vorsar und Vincent zu einem Tee ein, was beide dankend annehmen. Indessen wird Hektor in den Sümpfen von immer stärker werdender Wut erfasst: Wut über seine eigene Unfähigkeit und die Tatsache, dass der Abstand zwischen Ihm und Vorsar offenbar grenzenlos ist. Während Vorsar immer Erfolg hat und stärker wird, bleibt er stets in dessen Schatten zurück. Während sein Zorn wächst, hört Hektor jedoch plötzlich eine Stimme im Wind, die behauptet, Ihm bei seinem Problem helfen zu können. Die Stimme führt den jungen Vampir in die Stadt der Toten und allen Warnungen des Einsiedlers zum Trotz betritt Hektor nicht nur die Stadt selbst sondern, geleitet von der Stimme, sogar die alten Katakomben und Gruften unter der ehemaligen Hauptstadt des Jade-Reiches. Die ominöse Stimme führt Hektor schließlich zu einer Grabkammer, in der sich ein alter, jedoch magisch verschlossener Sarg befindet. Mithilfe des protestierenden Behlazur kann Hektor aber die Kraft aufbringen, das Siegel zu lösen und den Sarg zu öffnen, in dessen Inneren er schließlich eine antike Rüstung findet, von der offenbar die Stimme kam. Fasziniert von der alten Rüstung legt Hektor sie schließlich an, nicht ahnend, was sich wirklich in dem alten Schutzpanzer befindet. Die zweite Runde Am nächsten Tag begibt sich Vorsar wieder zur Arena, um dort in der Silberklasse um den Einzug ins Finale zu kämpfen. Er bemerkt sofort, dass Hektor noch nicht zurück ist, vermutet jedoch, dass dieser sich seiner Niederlage schämt und nicht in der Stadt gesehen werden will. Während Vorsar in der Silberklasse kämpft, macht sich Vincent auf die Suche nach dem vermissten Axtkämpfer. Der Vampir bekommt es diesmal schon mit gefährlicheren Gegnern zu tun, so muss er sich unter anderem einem befremdlichen Geisterwesen, dem "Erdknecht" stellen, der die Seelen seiner Opfer verschlingt. Doch Vorsar vernichtet das Monster, sowie auch alle anderen Gegner der Silberklasse und steigt in den finalen Rang auf. Der Sieg über den Erdknecht bringt Ihm sogar dessen Schwert ein, das legendäre "Fingal" ein Ritenschwert, das schon seit Jahrhunderten zum Opfern von Menschenseelen benutzt wurde. Doch Vorsar kann diesen Triumph nicht wirklich genießen, denn Vincent fängt Ihn vor der Arena ab. Er trägt Behlazur bei sich, der den Beiden von Hektors Fund in der Totenstadt berichtet und davon, dass Hektor Ihn ins Meer geworfen habe, wo Vincent Ihn zufällig sah und rausgefischt hatte. Da dies gar nicht Hektors Art entspricht, machen sich die beiden Helden sofort auf die Suche nach dem Axtkämpfer, nicht ahnend, dass sie dabei von Aris verfolgt werden, der Ihr Gespräch mitgehört hatte. Die Rüstung des Shoguns Nur wenig später stellen Vorsar und Vincent ihren Kameraden vor den Toren der Stadt, da dieser ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Vorsar war, um seinen Meister zu vernichten. Er behauptet, dass er nun die ultimative Macht kontrollieren würde und dass er nur noch seinen Meister auslöschen müsste, um seine neue Freiheit zu besiegeln. Er greift Vorsar unvermittelt an, was den Vampir mehr als überrascht, da Elras-Vampire ihre Erzeuger normalerweise nicht angreifen können. Vorsar weigert sich jedoch trotz allem, wirklich gegen Hektor zu kämpfen, da er dessen Sinneswandel nicht nachvollziehen kann. So wird er immer mehr zurückgeschlagen, bis Behlazur der rettende Einfall kommt: da er mit Hektor verbunden ist, kann er in dessen Verstand eindringen und dort nach dem Übel suchen, dass Ihn offenbar beseelt hat und versuchen, es zu verdrängen. Tatsächlich wird Behlazur fündig. Als er Hektors Geist betritt, indem er eigenmächtig seine dämonischen Kräfte freisetzt, sieht er im Inneren den Geist eines mächtigen Kriegers, der Hektors Verstand unterdrückt und vergiftet. Er greift diesen an und obwohl sich der finstere Geist mit aller Macht gegen den Eindringling zur Wehr setzt ist er noch nicht bei voller Kraft, sodass Behlazur Ihn bezwingen und somit aus Hektors Verstand vertreiben kann. Die Rüstung fällt kurz darauf einfach von Hektor ab und dieser bricht erstmal zusammen. Vorsar und Vincent versenken die teuflische Rüstung im Meer, damit keiner sie mehr findet und beschließen jedoch, erstmal Stillschweigen über die Sache zu bewahren, da sie nicht wissen, ob nicht die Herrscherin selbst etwas mit der Angelegenheit zu tun haben und das Turnier doch eine Falle sein könnte. Nur kurz nachdem Vorsar und Vincent den bewusstlosen Hektor weggebracht haben, fischt Aris, der alles beobachtet hat, die Rüstungsteile einzeln aus dem Ozean und nimmt dabei Kontakt zu dem alten Geist auf. Er verspricht diesem, einen Körper zu beschaffen und mit Ihm die schwarzen Kristalle, die Aris bei sich trägt, zu teilen, wenn dieser Ihm im Gegenzug helfen würde, die Menschheit zu knechten. Die dämonische Rüstung willigt nur allzu gerne auf diesen Vorschlag ein und so schließen sie und Aris ein unheiliges Bündnis. Erste Runde der Goldklasse Vorsar und Vincent schaffen indes den bewusstlosen Hektor zu der einzigen Person auf der Insel, welcher der Vampir wirklich vertraut: dem Lotus-Assasinen Ming. Dieser weiß jedoch nicht wirklich viel über die alte Rüstung, nur eine Sage, nach der sich in der Rüstung der Geist eines früheren Generals, eines Shoguns, befinden soll und jeden übernehmen kann, der die Rüstung anlegt. Während Ming nach weiteren Informationen suchen will, beschließt Vorsar, unbeirrt weiter am Turnier teilzunehmen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. So fordert er bereits am kommenden Tag den auf dem 4. und damit letzten Platz der Goldklasse liegenden Klingenritter zum Arenakampf heraus. Dieser Kampf entpuppt sich als echte Herausforderung für den Vampir, denn der Klingenritter ist eine einzige wandelnde Waffenplattform. Ausgestattet mit unzähligen Schwertern, Sicheln, Stacheln und anderen tödlichen Objekten ist er nahe dran, Vorsar einfach in Stücke zu schneiden. Dieser fühlt sich letztlich sogar genötigt, etwas neues auszuprobieren, indem er mit dem Geist seines Fenrir verschmelzen will. Die Information, dass man mit seinem Geist verschmelzen kann, hatte Vorsar von Ivan während ihres Kampfes in Around the Sun erhalten, als dieser mit seinem Greif verschmolz, um stärker zu werden. Doch Vorsar scheitert kläglich und büßt durch diesen mißglückten Versuch so viel seiner Energie ein, dass er beinahe besiegt wird. Erst als er sich wieder auf altbewährtes, nämlich seinen Bidenhänder Rotschwinge verlässt, kann Vorsar das Blatt noch erfolgreich wenden. Er zerschmettert die Waffen des Klingenritters mit einem einzigen Reject und setzt noch einmal nach, sodass er den entwaffneten Klingenritter schließlich besiegen kann. Damit rückt Vorsar auf Platz 4 auf und kann nun um Platz 3 kämpfen, was Ihm jedoch vorerst verwehrt bleibt, denn nach dem Kampf sieht Vorsar plötzlich den Gemüseältesten am Rand der Arena sitzen, jenes Schildkrötenmännchen, von dem der Vampir schon nicht mehr glaubte, es noch einmal wiederzusehen. Rückkehr nach Around the Sun Der Gemüseälteste, der Hektor bereits aufgeweckt und im Schlepptau hat berichtet, dass es nach all den Ereignissen unumgänglich ist, dass Vorsar und Hektor erneut nach Around the Sun aufbrechen. Dort würden sie zu neuer Stärke finden und außerdem ihre Einigkeit wiederherstellen können, die nach der letzten Konfrontation stark beschädigt wurde. Während Vincent zusammen mit Ming auf der Insel bleibt, um sich weiter über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu informieren, bringt der Gemüseälteste Vorsar und Hektor erneut nach Around the Sun, doch dieses Mal nicht einfach in die brennende Ödnis, sondern in die Hauptstadt der Feuerlande. Dort überlässt er die beiden Vampire abermals sich selbst, die sich die Stadt, die mehr einer Festung gleicht, genauer anschauen, um endlich mehr über diese seltsame Welt aus Bruchstücken zu erfahren. Dabei bemerkt Vorsar auf dem Markt zwei seltsame alte Männchen, die dort Waffen verkaufen und die Ihm verdächtig vorkommen, da sie in Ihrem Verhalten und Ihrem Gebaren an den Gemüseältesten selbst erinnern. Als er sie darauf anspricht, ob sie den Gemüseältesten kennen würden, merkt er erst, dass er mit seinem Verdacht richtig lag, denn die beiden Männchen verlassen aufgeregt ihren Stand und laden Vorsar und Hektor in ihr Haus in der Stadt ein, wo sie ungestört reden können. Sie erzählen Vorsar, dass sie der Eisenälteste und der Knochenälteste seien, zwei weitere Wächter der alten Elementarwaffen, den stärksten Klingen des Kosmos. Zusammen mit dem Gemüseältesten und dem abtrünnigen vierten, dem Schattenältesten, der jedoch vor langer Zeit starb, hätten sie die Schwerter gefertigt, von denen Vorsar das prächtige Rotschwinge führen würde. Darüber hinaus seien sie alle uralt und die Wächter von Around the Sun, der Splitterwelt. Sie erzählen Vorsar, dass der Gemüseälteste Ihn als seinen Schüler erwählt hätte, da er über unbändige Kraft und eisernen Willen verfüge, Eigenschaften, die bei Kriegern oftmals viel zu selten beide vorhanden seien. Ferner erfahren Vorsar und Hektor, dass auch Ivan einst ein Schüler gewesen wäre, jedoch ein Schüler des Schattenältesten, der Ihn zu Machtgier und Selbstsucht erzog, bevor Ivan ihn tötete und seinen Platz als Herrscher wieder einnahm. Als Vorsar begeistert verkündet, auch die anderen Schwerter aus Around the Sun suchen zu wollen, wird er von den beiden Ältesten gewarnt: Ein Schwertkämpfer dürfe niemals mehr als eines dieser Schwerter besitzen, da alle zusammen eine Macht entfesseln könnten, die niemand je fähig wäre zu kontrollieren. Vorsar jedoch lacht nur über den Aberglauben der beiden Ältesten und will sich sofort auf die Suche nach weiteren Schwertern aus Around the Sun machen, fest davon überzeugt, dass es das ist, weswegen der Gemüseälteste sie überhaupt hergeschickt habe. Bevor die beiden Vampire wieder aufbrechen, fragt Hektor noch vorsichtig bei den Ältesten nach, ob sie Ihm nicht ebenfalls eine ihrer speziellen Waffen anfertigen könnten, allerdings eine Axt und kein Schwert. Die beiden lehnen zunächst entschieden ab, doch Hektor bleibt in dieser Angelegenheit hartnäckig und beschwört die Ältesten, Ihm zu helfen. Und obwohl die beiden sich geschworen hatten, nie wieder eine Waffe zu fertigen, sehen sie in Hektors Augen Ehrgeiz und Aufrichtigkeit und beschließen letzlich, noch einmal eine Ausnahme zu machen. Sie fertigen eine Liste mit sieben Objekten an, die Hektor beschaffen soll, daraus würden sie Ihm die perfekte Axt anfertigen. Voller Dankbarkeit für die beiden Ältesten bricht Hektor schließlich gemeinsam mit Vorsar auf, die Feuerlande zu verlassen, wobei diese den beiden Vampiren sogar noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben nämlich dass, wenn Vorsar wirklich an den anderen Schwertern interessiert ist, es eine gute Idee sein könnte, sich mal in den nördlichen Bergen nahe des Vulkans, wo sich Rotschwinge befand, umzusehen. Wettkampf um Golemklinge Vorsar und Hektor entscheiden sich schließlich, dem Rat der Ältesten zu folgen und machen sich auf in Richtung des monumentalen Gebirges, welches das Eisreich und die Feuerlande voneinander trennt. Dabei versucht Hektor mehrfach, seinem Meister die Idee, die anderen Schwerter sammeln zu wollen auszureden, bleibt dabei jedoch erfolglos. Nach einem Tag Fußmarsch schließlich erreichen Vorsar und Hektor einen Höhleneingang im Gebirge, nicht jedoch, ohne zuvor ewig an der steilen Felswand entlangmarschiert zu sein. Der Tunnel führt die beiden Vampire auch tatsächlich tief unter die Erde, wobei den beiden nicht einmal auffällt, dass sie sich nun erneut auf einem anderen Bruchstück der Welt Around the Sun befinden, welches unterhalb der Feuerlande liegt. Tief unter der Erde erreichen Vorsar und Hektor schließlich eine gewaltige Zwergenkolonie denn, wie sie bald herausfinden, haben sich alle Zwerge Around the Suns hierher zurückgezogen, da sie in den anderen Teilen dieser Welt kaum überleben können. Vorsar, der darauf brennt, sich ein weiteres der elementaren Schwerter zu verdienen, begibt sich umgehend zum Anführer der Kolonie, der dem Vampir erklärt, dass die Zwerge das Schwert der Erde, das legendäre "Golemklinge", als Preis bei einem Wettkampf ausgeschrieben haben. Dies wäre der einzige Weg, einen neuen Besitzer für das Schwert zu finden, da der alte starb, ohne zuvor im Kampf besiegt worden zu sein und es somit keinen neuen Besitzer gäbe. Obwohl der Zwerg gehofft hatte, Vorsar ordentlich ängstigen zu können, lässt dieser sich nicht beirren und trägt sich sofort für den Wettkampf ein, der noch am selben Abend, wie jede Woche einmal, ausgetragen werden soll. Auch Hektor trägt sich für den Wettbewerb ein, jedoch nicht, um das Schwert selbst zu gewinnen, sondern um mögliche Konkurrenz für Vorsar so gering wie möglich zu halten. Noch am Abend beginnt schließlich der Wettkampf um das Schwert der Erde. Das Ziel ist es die Klinge, die sich in einem von den Zwergen errichteten Labyrinth befindet, vor allen anderen zu erreichen und dabei möglichst die Fallen und Hindernisse zu umgehen. Die zwei Vampire werden dabei jeweils verschiedenen Teams zugeteilt, die ansonsten nur aus Zwergen bestehen. So startet jeder der beiden mit einem Dreiergespann Zwerge an seiner Seite in das Labyrinth. Der Wettkampf scheint zunächst recht ausgeglichen zu sein, doch bald werden von den anderen Teams erste Ausfälle gemeldet und es dauert auch gar nicht lange, bis ein Zwerg aus Vorsars Mannschaft in einer tiefen, mit Nadeln gespickten Fallgrube, endet. Doch die wahre Härte des Wettbewerbs zeigt sich erst, als die Golems, von Zwergen erschaffene Wächter, die Mannschaften angreifen. Selbst Vorsar mit seinem Rotschwinge und Hektor mit seiner Golemaxt, welche die Rüstung der Golems einfach umgehen kann, tun sich schwer, diese zähen und gewaltigen Wesen zu bezwingen. Unter größter Mühe schafft es Vorsar schließlich als Erster zum Ziel, wobei er schwer einstecken musste beim Versuch, die anderen beiden Zwerge aus seinem Team am Leben zu halten, was Ihm letztlich allerdings tatsächlich gelungen ist. Diese sind dem Vampir derart dankbar, dass er Ihre Leben rettete, dass sie freiwillig auf die Klinge verzichten und der Ansicht sind, dass Vorsar sowieso besser damit umgehen könne, nach dem was sie während des Wettkampfs von Ihm gesehen haben. Somit wird Vorsar der neue Besitzer von Golemklinge und lässt sich ausgiebig von den Zwergen feiern. Der Anführer der Zwerge weist Vorsar und Hektor sogar noch eine Abkürzung aus dem Gewölbe, dass sie direkt auf die Spitze des Berges führen wird, wo sie sich vielleicht einen besseren Überblick über diese, für sie immer noch fremde, Welt verschaffen können. Der Orden der Drachenreiter Nach einem halbtägigen Aufstieg erreichen Vorsar und Hektor auch tatsächlich einen Ausgang aus dem Gebirge, doch landen sie nicht wie erwartet an der Spitze, sondern eher an einem Punkt auf halber Höhe eines Passes. Beim weiteren Aufstieg bemerken die beiden Vampire alsbald einen Gebäudekomplex, der mitten in das Gebirge eingelassen scheint. Eine Festung, die den beiden bislang verborgen geblieben ist. Sofort machen sich die Vampire auf den Weg dorthin, denn die Bewohner können Ihnen vielleicht eher helfen, einen Rückweg in ihre Welt zu finden. Doch die angebliche Festung entpuppt sich als Drachenhorst, wie Vorsar und Hektor bei näherer Betrachtung schnell feststellen und die Bewohner sind allesamt Drachenreiter und Bändiger, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, die majestätischen Bestien zu zähmen. Obwohl Fremde nicht gerne gesehen sind, werden Vorsar und Hektor freundlich aufgenommen und erhalten die Erlaubnis, sich in der Festung auszuruhen, wobei Ihnen ein Wächter zur Seite gestellt wird, der auf sie aufpassen soll. Bei dieser Wächterin handelt es sich um Captain Kathleen Harkord, eine Elfe aus dem Waldlandreich, einer abgelegenen Region Around the Suns, die sich hinter den Feuerlanden befindet. Die junge Frau, die schon seit sie denken kann, eine Drachenreiterin ist, hat es besonders Hektor stark angetan, der fasziniert von der schönen Elfe ist. Sie erklärt Vorsar und Hektor die Lebensweise der Drachen und dass die Drachenreiter in Around the Sun eine Art Sonderkommando sind, dass für Recht und Ordnung in dieser brüchigen Welt sorgen soll. Beim Rundgang durch die Festung führt Captain Harkord die beiden Vampire schließlich auch in die Stallungen, wo gerade die neuen Dracheneier ausgebrütet werden. Womit jedoch keiner rechnet ist, dass zwei der Dracheneier zu glühen beginnen, als Vorsar und Hektor sich nähern und zwei der Drachen schlüpfen, ein Prozess, der eigentlich nur stattfindet, wenn junge Anwärter von einem Drachen für würdig befunden werden. Somit werden Vorsar und Hektor zu Drachenreitern, obwohl sie niemals dafür ausgebildet wurden. Nachdem die Drachen geschlüpft sind, liegt es an Vorsar und Hektor, das ewig währende Bündnis mit diesen Wesen anzunehmen, indem sie Ihnen Namen geben. Während Vorsar seinem Drachen, einem prächtigen schwarzen Exemplar von gewaltiger Intelligenz und Weisheit den stolzen Namen "Deimos" gibt, nennt Hektor seinen Drachen, eine Spezies, die eher zum Kampf eingesetzt wird, "Toparr", da die Schuppenfarbe des Wesens orange wie Topasse funkeln. Captain Harkord erklärt den beiden Untoten, dass diese Drachen für alle Ewigkeit mit Ihnen verbunden bleiben, selbst über den Tod hinaus. Sie unterzieht Vorsar und Hektor in den kommenden Tagen einem ausgiebigen Training, um Ihnen die Grundzüge der Kunst des Drachenreitens beizubringen. Als die Drachen, die in den ersten Tagen enorm wachsen, nach einiger Zeit groß genug sind, unternimmt Captain Harkord einen Übungsflug mit den beiden Vampiren, die es nicht gewohnt sind, auf anderen Wesen zu reiten und schon gar nicht auf Drachen. Während des Fluges erkennen jedoch sowohl Vorsar als auch Hektor, dass sie, obgleich körperlich tot, immer noch Bindungen zu anderen Wesen eingehen können und somit trotz allem immer noch ein wichtiger Teil des Universums sind. Die gemeinsame Pflege der Drachen und die Tatsache, mit einer derart schwierigen und neuen Aufgabe konfrontiert zu werden, hat Hektor und seinen Meister letztlich noch enger als Kameraden und Waffenbrüder zusammengeschweißt. Nachdem sie diese wichtige Erkenntnis gewonnen haben und Ihnen der Sinn ihrer Rückkehr nach Around the Sun mehr und mehr bewusst wird, fragen die beiden Vampire Captain Harkord, ob sie einen Ausweg aus dieser brüchigen Welt kenne. Tatsächlich weiß Kathleen von einem Dimensionstor im Waldlandreich, dass zwar schon etwas instabil ist, doch immer noch funktionstüchtig. Bevor sie die beiden jedoch dorthin bringen kann, hat Captain Harkord die Anweisung des obersten Anführers der Drachenreiter, Vorsar eine Audienz mit Ihm zu verschaffen. Obwohl er ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache hat, begibt sich der Vampir, von Kathleen geführt, in den großen Saal im hintersten Teil der Festung, der für die meisten Reiter verboten ist. Im Inneren dieser Kammer schließlich trifft Vorsar auf einen alten Bekannten, mit dem er niemals an diesem Ort gerechnet hätte: den Drachenfürst. Es zeigt sich, dass Vorsar das mächtige Wesen nicht getötet hat, sondern nur besiegt und dass der mächtige Drache über alle Aktivitäten Vorsars seither informiert ist. Auch wäre er es gewesen, der den beiden Untoten überhaupt erst den Zutritt zur Festung gewährt hätte, da Fremde ja eigentlich nicht eingelassen werden. Der Drachenfürst erklärt Vorsar mehr über das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Elementen und berichtet, dass Feuer die grundlegende Substanz des Lebens sei. Nur wenn Vorsar klug und mit sich selbst im Gleichgewicht sei, könne er Rotschwinges volle Stärke jemals entfesseln. Nachdem er den ersten Schock über das erneute Zusammentreffen mit dem Drachenfürsten überwunden hat, nimmt Vorsar sich dessen Ratschäge zu Herzen und beschließt, noch stärker an seinen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Gerade als der Drachenfürst seine Ausführungen beendet hat und Vorsar den Saal schließlich verlassen will, wird er doch noch hinterrücks vom Drachenfürsten angegriffen, da dieser trotz allem noch auf Rache sinnt. Vorsar flüchtet mit knapper Not aus dem riesigen Saal und kehrt zu Captain Harkord und Hektor zurück. Noch am selben Abend brechen die Helden mit ihren Drachen zum Dimensionstor auf, dass sie nur dank Kathleens Kenntnis der Wälder überhaupt finden können. Beim darauffolgenden Abschied verspricht die Elfe den beiden Vampiren, dass die Reiter gut für Deimos und Toparr sorgen werden, bis Vorsar und Hektor zu Ihnen zurückkehren. Mit der Gewissheit, dass sie um einiges stärker geworden sind, treten die beiden Vampire durch das Portal und kehren in ihre Welt zurück, nicht wissend jedoch, an welchen Ort in ihrer Welt sie das Dimensionsportal überhaupt bringen wird. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Jade Empire: ''Etliche Elemente des Jade-Reichs sowie auch ein Teil seiner Bewohner sind dem Videospiel "Jade Empire" von Bioware entliehen. Dabei sind insbesondere Personen wie Silberner Phönix selbst, aber auch Charaktere wie Chang der Erfinder oder Ming der Zornige eindeutige Referenzen an das Rollenspiel-Epos. Die Welt jedoch, die in den Chroniken vorkommt, ist nicht dasselbe. Das Inselreich beruht auf eigenen Regeln und Geschichten, fußt als Grundgerüst jedoch auf der Welt des Rollenspiels. * ''Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestät/Eragon: Die Drachenreiter, die erstmals in dieser Saga Ihren Auftritt haben sind, obgleich in großen Teilen auch aus eigenen Elementen bestehend, inspiriert von den Fantasy-Geschichten, in denen Drachenreiter eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Insbesondere die dargestellte Verbundenheit der Drachen mit Ihren Reitern, deren Aufgaben und Tagwerk gleichen den Vorlagen in vielen Punkten. Hervorstechende Beispiele für derartige Inspirationsquellen sind "Eragon" und die "Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestät". Eigene Elemente: * Around the Sun: In dieser Saga wird die Welt von Around the Sun, die bereits in der 01. Saga erstmals vorgestellt wurde, weiter ausgebaut. Dabei sind die meisten auftretenden Elemente eigene Schöpfungen und Kreationen, welche die zuvor festgelegten Vorgaben weiter ausbauen und die Welt erweitern. Auch die zahlreichen Bewohner sind, mit Ausnahme der Drachenreiter, eigens für die Welt erdachte Persönlichkeiten, die keine konkrete Vorlage besitzen. Trivia: *Viele der Bewohner des Jade Reichs sind direkte Referenzen an die Spieler des Rollenspiel-Epos von Bioware, denn so ist Furious Ming einer der spielbaren Charaktere aus Jade Empire und Silberner Phönix ist dort ein Titel, den sich der Spieler im Laufe der Zeit verdienen kann. *Die Geschichte vom alten Einsiedler, der abseits in den Sümpfen lebt und doch über unglaubliches Wissen verfügt, ist in Fantasygeschichten nicht neu und aufgrund der Bekanntheit wurde dieses Klischee absichtlich in dieser Saga aufgearbeitet, da es zu einer Fantasywelt einfach dazugehört. Vorsar und Hektor nehmen auch konkret Bezug dazu, dass Ihnen das "irgendwie bekannt vorkommt", als sie das erste Mal von dem Einsiedler hören. *Bei der Silberner-Phönix Saga handelt es sich um die erste Saga der Chroniken überhaupt, in der sich mehrere Feinde zusammentun. Diese Praktik wird später noch öfter aufgegriffen und es kommen häufiger Antagonisten vor, die sich mit älteren oder sogar erst später aufkommenden Feinden zusammenschließen. *Die Drachen Deimos und Toparr, die sich in dieser Saga an Vorsar und Hektor binden, besitzen in großen Teilen die Eigenschaften Ihrer menschlichen Reiter. Dies ist eine Referenz des Spielleiters an seine Spieler, indem Er Ihnen Spiegelbilder der Charaktere vorsetzt. So entstammt Deimos einer alten Spezies, ist leicht arrogant und sehr selbstsicher, während Toparr eher naiv, etwas einfältig und manchmal auch kritisch gegenüber Problemen dargestellt wird. Kategorie:Sagas